


Keep the Home Fires Burning

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance fighters, Kara and Lee, work against the Nazis in the last days of the Polish occupation. </p><p>Written for a round of prompt bingo at the LiveJournal community, the_applecart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Home Fires Burning

**Captain Apollo**

She sat at the bar wearing a blue dress and slowly smoking a cigarette. She could feel the eyes of the German officers roving over her body, but thankfully none of them dared to approached her. 

“You hair is coming free from its clip.”

She turned around to meet the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“Maybe I like it in disorder,” she challenge.

He smiled, “But if so charming, in disorder, what would it be if arranged?”

She stubbed out her cigarette and stood up, “I've been waiting for you, Apollo.”

“Lead on, Daphne.”

***

**Beyond Insane**

A map was spread out on the rough farm house table, the group around it arguing in urgent, but hushed, tones.

“All I'm saying is that right now we can afford to hold for a day while we recheck the numbers.” Apollo said firmly, “If that supply train makes it in, then we'll be facing a much larger fight then we've planned for.”

“Why don't we just attack now,” she countered, “when we know the strength that we're up against.”

“Are you insane?” He roared before catching his breath. “No, you are beyond insane.”

***

**Rescue Mission**

He knew that he was finished. He had been caught as a spy and the Nazis were cleaning their rifles right now in preparation for his execution first thing in the morning.

At least if they killed him it would put an end to the daily 'talks' with Sturmbannführer Leoban. The SS officer had an uncanny knack for getting under his skin.

Yes, he was resigned to his fate, but as the smell of peppermint came to him – followed by a thud as the guard outside his door fell – he thought that fate, or Kara, might just have other plans.

***

**So Say We All**

The summer heat was sweltering, but a chill ran over her skin as the newest radio transmission finished.

It had to be done, but still... how could she send all of her little boy scouts out to face death again?

“Did we get any new orders?” The clipped tones of Apollo's voice cut through her musings. Even after a year in the underground his accent still carried hints of his British training.

“They are calling it Akcja Taśma,” she replied, “They say we're going to burn the bastards out of this land.”

“So say we all.”

***

**Viper**

The Soviets were coming. That's what they had been repeating to one another, what they had placed their hope in as they watched their friends die in the streets, but now...

“Those lying vermin,” Lee was shouting, “Those fucking bloodsuckers.”

For days they had been camped in the center of the city waiting for reinforcements, but the Red Army just sat outside the city and waited.

There were rumors that Stalin had halted the army just so the Polish Home Army could be crushed and their motherland could be claimed by the Soviets. 

“Those band of vipers!”


End file.
